nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Die Nekropole
Die Nekropole mit dem Hof der Seelen liegt auf einer Halbinsel im Norden von Nazmir, direkt nördlich der Ruinen von Zo'bal. Es ist der Haupttempel von Bwonsamdi, dem Loa des Todes, der im Herz der Nekropole, am Rand des Vergessens seinen Sitz hat. Beschreibung Vor dem Hauptgebäude der Nekropole befindet sich der Hof der Seelen. Hinter dem Komplex leuchtet weithin sichtbar ein roter Blutmond. Im Süden und Osten wird sie durch den Schreckenssumpf vom Festland getrennt, im Westen schließt sich Die Ferne Weite an. In seinem Zentrum residiert der Loa Bwonsamdi am Rand des Vergessens. Von überall her strömen die Geister der Gläubigen in Bwonsamdis Tempel. Sie kommen, um die Andere Seite zu betreten und sich seinem Reich anzuschließen. Das Abenteuer Von den Ruinen von Zo'bal aus machten sich Hanzabu und die Abenteurer der Horde zum Innenhof der Nekropole - dem Hof der Seelen - auf, um sich eine Audienz beim Loa des Todes zu besorgen. Bwonsamdi war ein mächtiger Loa, und um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu kriegen, brauchten die Champions ein mächtiges Ritual. Doch sie hatten Glück, denn Hanzabu wußte schon genau, was er machen musste. Quest 110: Die Nekropole Ein Tribut für den Tod thumb|250px|[[Bwonsamdi am Rand des Vergessens]] Hanzabu hatte alles für sein Ritual zusammen, es war Zeit anzufangen. Damit das klappte, musste er die alten Worte singen. Das war eine erschöpfende Aufgabe, also mussten die Abenteurer für ihn den Mojofetisch nehmen und damit den Ritualkreis zeichnen und dann die Geistertrommel schlagen. Wenn alles klappte, würde Bwonsamdi sie in seinen Tempel einladen. Wenn nicht, waren ihre Seelen verloren. Die Fehler sollten sie sich also lieber sparen. * Hanzabu sagt: Kerz'n am Platz un' die Opfer sin' bereit. Jetz' noch den Zirkel mal'n... * Hanzabu sagt: Lasst die Vision Eure Schritte lenk'n, bis sie den magischen Kreis bilden. Vorsichtig! Bwonsamdi wird verärgert sein, wenn das Ritual schlampig durchgeführt wird. * Hanzabu sagt: Sehr gut. Jetzt schlagt die Trommel! * Hanzabu sagt: Zandali Wir bring'n Euch 'n Geschenk, großer Todesloa. * Hanzabu sagt: Großer Bwonsamdi, diese Opfer erwart'n Euch! * Bwonsamdi sagt: Ah, die Stimme kenn' ich doch. Und Geschenke, sehr schön. Kommt reich, kommt rein. Tatsächlich gelang es ihnen, das Ritual abzuschließen, ein Tor zu öffnen und Bwonsamdi zu rufen. Der fand es mutig von ihnen herzukommen, doch mit Mut allein würden sie seine Gunst nicht gewinnen. So lud der Loa sie ein, mit ihm am Rand des Vergessens, dem Herz der Nekropole, zu sprechen. Quest 110: Ein Tribut für den Tod * Bwonsamdi sagt: Sieh an, hallo, Hanzabu! Wollt Ihr Eure Schulden begleich'n? * Hanzabu sagt: Großer Bwonsamdi, ich bringe Euch mehr Seelen... wie vereinbart. * Hanzabu sagt: Ich hab noch so'n Fremdling hier mitgebracht. Er will mit Euch sprech'n, mächtiger Loa. Überreste der Verdammten Seit die Geister diesen "G'huun" anriefen, war Bwonsamdis Tempel mit der unerträglichen Verderbnis der Untoten überzogen. Die Untoten waren zwar Monstrositäten, aber die Blutsteine, die sie erzeugten, waren richtig mächtig und konnten für Bwonsamdi noch nützlich werden. Wenn die Champions der Horde ihm zeigen wollten, wie es so um ihre Inbrunst bestellt war, dann sollten sie seinen Tempel von diesem Dreck säubern und dem Todesloa die verwesenden Blutsteine bringen. Quest 110: Überreste der Verdammten Der entweihte Tempel Außer den Geistern der Gläubigen drangen auch Geister in die Tempelanlage ein, die Bwonsamdi den Rücken gekehrt hatten. Sie huldigten G'huun und verbreiteten ihre Blutmagie über die Nekropole. Das musste aufhören! Also sollten die Champions da raus gehen und die schändlichen Entweihung entfernen, die Bwonsamdis Tempel beschmutzten. Quest 110: Der entweihte Tempel Die Heimsuchung der Toten Bwonsamdi wusste, warum die Champions der Horde zu ihm gekommen waren. Sie brauchten einen Gefallen. Bwonsamdi musterte sie schweigend und beschloss die Fremdlinge zu testen, um zu sehen, ob sie Bwonsamdis Zeit würdig waren. Es gab Geister, die in ihren Gebeten einen gewissen G'huun besangen und Bwonsamdi nicht mehr verehrten. Und der Loa des Todes würde ja wohl nicht zulassen, dass jemand seinen Tempel entweihte. Daher sollten die Champions losgehen und den stärksten uralten Geist für ihn besiegen. Wenn sie das schafften, dann waren sie seine Zeit und Mühe vielleicht wert. Nachdem die Champions also Hexpriesterin Tizeja und Kriegsfürstin Malaja besiegt hatten, spürte Bwonsamdi schon, wie ihre Seelen seine Kräfte stärkten. Ich hatte doch gewusst, dass er seine Zeit gut in diese Fremdlinge investiert hatte. Quest 110: Die Heimsuchung der Toten Die trostlose Seele Nahe der Nekropole trafen die Champions auf Keula, eine geisterhaftes Zandalarimädchen, welches ihre Mutter suchte. Sie hatte ihr gesagt, sie sei gleich wieder da. Und Keula war ein gutes Mädchen und hatte gewartet und gewartet und gewartet. Sie wusste gar nicht mehr, wie lange. Hier war es kalt und einsam. Doch vielleicht konnten ja diese Fremden ihr helfen, ihre Mutter - Matrone Shaazula - zu finden. Keula versprach, ihnen auch keinen Ärger zu machen. Quest 110: Die trostlose Seele Bis dass der Tod uns scheidet Auch Magierin Salazae brauchte die Hilfe der Champions. Ihr geliebter Valjabu hatte immer gesagt, dass ihm das Priestergelübde egal sei und dass sie beide für immer zusammen sein würden. Doch nun war Salazaes Zeit gekommen, und sie hatte gewusst, dass sie nicht ohne ihn weiterziehen konnte. Also war sie hierher zurückgekommen und für eine Ewigkeit bei der Nekropole herumgegeistert... Aber Valjabu war nie aufgetaucht. Die Zandalari irrte nun schon viel zu lange auf dieser Welt herrum. So flehte sie die Fremden an, ihr ein Andenken von Valjabu zu bringen, so dass sie endlich in Frieden gehen konnte. Quest 110: Bis dass der Tod uns scheidet Seelengebunden Die Champions hatten sich bei Bwonsamdis Aufgaben gut geschlagen. Das war ziemlich vielversprechend und der Loa glaubte, er könnt sich mit ihnen auf einen Pakt einlassen. So versprach er den Abenteurern, ihnen seine Kräfte für den Kampf gegen ihre Feinde zu gewähren. Im Austausch mussten sie Bwonsamdi eine Million Seelen liefern. Doch sie sollten nicht gleich erschrecken... Jemand wie sie schafften das locker. Erstmal sollten sie mit ihm zum Hof der Seelen gehen, wo sie ihren Pakt besiegeln und das Ritual abschließen wollten. * Bwonsamdi sagt: Kommt zum Hof der Seelen. Es is' an der Zeit, dass wir unsren Pakt... abschließen. Der Ritus der Bindung war altes, altes Mojo. Alt wie die Welt selbst. Wenn die Abenteurer mit diesem Mojo etwas töteten, bekam Bwonsamdi die Seele ab. Wenn die Champions den Ritus annahmen, waren sie im Geschäft. Doch kaum hatten sie begonnen... * Champions: Lasst uns die Sache angehen. * Große Mutta Ateena sagt: Endlich traut Ihre Euch aus dem Schutz der Ruine. * Bwonsamdi sagt: Hm... Ihr seht wie'n schlaues Mädchen aus, und trotzdem unterbrecht Ihr mich in mei'm eigenen Tempel. * Große Mutta Ateena sagt: Ich geb Euch eine Chance, Euch dem Blutgott zu unterwerf'n. Gebt auf... oder sterbt! * Bwonsamdi sagt: Keiner darf Bwonsamdi rumkommandier'n. Ihr glaubt also, Ihr könnt Euch mir entgegenstell'n, Wicht? * Große Mutta Ateena sagt: Große Worte. Aber auf Euch wartet dasselbe Schicksal, wie auf alle, die sich G'huun verweigern. Erhebt Euch, Diener! Und vernichtet den töricht'n Loa! * Bwonsamdi sagt: Champion, schnappt Euch die Hexe! Ihre tanz'nden Knoch'ngerippe wrd'n vor dem wahren Herrn des Todes fall'n. * Große Mutta Ateena sagt: Eure Seele für mein' Meister. Eure Seele für G'huun. * Große Mutta Ateena schreit: Meister... gewährt mir Eure Gabe... Schluss! * Große Mutta Ateena schreit: Große Mutta Ateena schreit: Diesen Kampf gewinnt Ihr, aber Ihr könnt Euch nich' ewig versteck'n. Sobald Ihr rauskommt... sterbt Ihr. * Große Mutta Ateena verschwindet in einem Wirbel aus Schatten. * Bwonsamdi sagt: Eine Dreistigkeit! Ein Angriff auf MEIN' Tempel? Auf MICH? Das wird ihnen noch leid tun. M-hm. Sowas von leid. Bwonsamdi musste zugehen, dass die Bluttrolle und' ihr "Gott" G'huun eine deutlich größere Bedrohung waren, als er gedacht hatte. Das Ritual, um den Pakt mit den Champions der Horde zu besiegeln war zwar nicht abgeschlossen, aber er dachte, dass sie unter den Umständen auf die Formalitäten pfeifen konnten. Solange am Ende der Preis bezahlt wurde, konnten sie auf Bwonsamdis Hilfe zählen. Quest 110: Seelengebunden Wir sehen uns wieder Dann wurde es Zeit, dass die Champions gingen. Sie hatten für Bwonsamdi noch eine Menge Bluttrollseelen auf die Andere Seite zu schicken und hier fanden sie ganz bestimmt keine mehr. Daher reisten sie zurück zu den → Ruinen von Zo'bal und sprachen mit Hanzabu. Quest 110: Wir sehen uns wieder NSCs Verwandte Themen Quellen Kategorie:Nazmir